Standing
by The Poisoned Quill
Summary: After everything that had gone wrong, when the debris cleared, she was still standing. She should be able to stand after he has said what he has to say. And it seems everyone knows whats going on but her. DG/Glitch. one shot.


_Just something that was bouncing around in my mind, and it had to escape._

_Disclaimer: I still don't own tin man and that fact still depresses me._

* * *

He fiddled nervously with his jacket, he didn't want to worry, but worry had crept up on him anyway. What if she didn't take it well? Would he be able to look her in the eye again? Was he worrying for nothing?

Taking a deep breath, he visualized her, a habit that had been formed sometime when he realized he was never scared if he thought of her. Her raven hair flowing just over her shoulders, her dazzling blue eyes warm and inviting. She was kind and gentle, blunt and obvious, smart and cunning, and all the other adjectives he'd been able to remember at one point in his life.

But on top of that she was stubborn, nothing ever took her by surprise for long and she loved to jump into things head on. He could still remember every single time the world had tried to knock her down. After everything that had gone wrong, when the debris cleared, she was still standing. She was still here.

Her sister had killed her, she still stood.

She'd been dumped into a strange land and captured by munchkins, she'd vocalized every opinion she had about them, but she stood.

She'd found out that her life was a lie, she stood, confused and hurt, still standing.

She had saved the entire O.Z. From permanent darkness, and after she'd been able to stand.

So he thought she'd be able to stand for this. She was strong, and she'd handle it easily. That was what he'd prepared himself for as he tightened his grip on the most precious thing he'd ever had to carry.

From behind him there was a rather girlish squeal and before he knew it, a very excited Az was bouncing around him. (He didn't know princesses bounced) " Can I see it?" She had known for weeks, but when the queen told her that today was the day, well, she'd been on edge ever since. "Please, Glitch, let me see it."

So he showed it to her. And she couldn't help but cry, she was so happy. It was beautiful, perfect in every single way. She wondered how DG would respond when Glitch showed it to her. She'd answer like DG, she decided, her response would be her to a fault. And she sent Glitch on his way.

She was waiting outside her room, she wore a purple dress, one that looked so much the color of her mother's eyes. And it was beautiful on her, every seam, every curve absolutely perfect. "Your still not going to tell me where we're going today, are you?"

"Not at all, Doll." He leans in to kiss her, for a moment forgets that he has plans for her. But she reminds him in her silent way as she pulls away and loops her arm through his. "It would ruin the surprise."

"Alright." She nodded once, pressing her lips to his cheek for a second. "We'll do it your way for now."

And as they stepped outside, Cain already had a horse waiting for them. She gave him an odd look. She'd always ridden her own horse before, unless, oh she saw now. Cain wasn't going with them and that meant she didn't get her own horse. Over protective tin man.

She hugged him, knew he was more like a father to her than Ahamo could ever be. Because while Ahamo was great with the affection and the father daughter moments, he never actually took time to know the woman she'd become. Cain knew, Cain understood why she never stepped into her own closet or why she could never sleep peacefully unless someone was in the room with her.

There were people who speculated that they were more, that she was having an affair with him behind Glitch's back. They knew better, Glitch knew better. He had her, forever and always.

She got up on the horse first, with some help because Glitch's horse was huge. And soon, his arms came around her, one to hold onto her, the other to hold onto the reigns. Cain grabbed Glitch's leg, causing the zipper head to startle. "Keep her safe, Glitch." He felt odd, leaving her with just Glitch for protection, but then again, this was important to Glitch, and it would be important to her once she knew what was going on.

"Don't worry, Tin man." Glitch smiled as he saw the leggings that she was wearing under her dress. She'd been prepared, that was so like her. And he met Cain's eyes, double meaning in his eyes. "I'll take care of her."

"Yeah." He stepped away as the horse took off. He just hoped Glitch knew what he was getting into. Then again, he'd once advised the queen, maybe he knew exactly what he was getting into.

They rode for a good hour, maybe more, neither of them said a word. It wasn't until they started upon familiar ground that she started wondering what they were doing there. And they passed into the Eastern Guild, she couldn't help but smile. Ankle biters, she remembered Glitch calling them, why would he bring her hear. He helped her off the horse and now, she was more confused than ever. "Glitch, what are we doing here?"

"You'll see..." He looked away with a vague smile. "You'll see....you'll see." DG rested her hand on his shoulder with a laugh and he looked at her apologetically. He hated to ruin their moment by glitching. She never minded, but it would always bother him that he could never be what he should be for her. Instead, he'd be what she wanted and claimed she needed.

He led her to a particular spot, she could see the concentration on his face and went along with it. Whatever it was, it sure had Glitch bouncing from scared to excited and back again. Finally he stopped, turned to face her, both of her hands in his. "This is it."

She looked around, sure, they were standing under a cage, that couldn't be what he meant. As far as she could tell, there was nothing different from a year ago. The bustling city in the sky was still breathtaking, minus a few trees. "This is what, exactly?"

He smiled, knowing she wouldn't understand until he explained it to her. He hadn't understood it either until he was standing here just a week ago. "I've been trying to figure it out, and I think this is it." He reached out to touch her face, so soft, so familiar now. "About fifty feet above us is the place where I fell in love with you, I think."

She could see it now, She smiled, and the memory was the clearest she had of that time. It was the first time she'd laid eyes on the unusual man, the first time he'd made her laugh, and although it'd taken longer for her to fall in love with him, this was where it had started.

"It's been a year, Glitch." She hugged him, relishing in the fact that he was her sanctuary, and that no matter all the bad that had happened, she could not regret, because it had brought her to this moment. "You told me the day after the eclipse that you kept expecting me to change my mind about you, that you wouldn't stop me if I tried to leave you, ever." She could feel his lips in her hair, could smell that special smell that was so distinctly him. "It's been a year and I haven't left yet, I don't intend to."

"I hope you still mean that when I'm finished." He hated to break away, but he needed his hands. He dug the small velvet box out of his pocket, held it out of her. She took it gingerly, but she didn't open it, not yet. "Your everything I've wanted for so long. I don't know if I can make you happy or if it'll work, but I want to try." In an exasperated gesture, he opened it for her, because she had not yet stopped staring at the simple box. "I'm asking you to marry me, DG. Make that promise with me and never let go."

She looked at the ring with wonder, it was so beautiful, so stunning. A simple silver setting with one diamond in the middle and eight emeralds around it. It sparkled in the light, and she didn't think she could catch her breath. Here was everything she had hoped for, everything she had ever dreamed when she thought of her future so long ago. And her eyes left the ring to meet his hopeful gaze. There was a look of awe in those crystal blue wonders, and she took a deep breath finally. "I think I need to sit down."

So much for standing. He laughed as she sat with her legs crossed on the ground, still clutching the box. He got down onto the ground in front of her, not able to stand the fact that she hadn't yet answered him yet. "DG?"

She looked at him for a moment before smiling. "Yes, Glitch, of course I'll marry you."

A grin spread across his face as he took the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger. He pulled her to him and she fell into his embrace comfortably. She smiled there in the midday suns. She knew he thought she always stood, and it was true, most of the time she did stand, but he missed the obvious. She never stood alone. And as they sat there in the warm air, she knew they'd stand together forever now. "Hey, Glitch?"

"Yeah, DG?" He smiled too, he didn't want to move from this spot, ever.

"Do we have to go home right away?" She snuggled closer to him, knowing he'd have made sure that the leaders of the guild knew they were there. She'd seemed to read his mind, again.

"No, Doll." He kissed her forehead, they weren't going to be standing anytime soon.


End file.
